Stolen
by TadashiNiisan
Summary: Hiro is kidnapped, and Tadashi tries to get him back, risking his own life...
1. Chapter 1

**So a lot of you guys liked my last fanfiction! So here's another one XD enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Tadashi woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned and sat up, looking around. The sun poured through the blinds. A bit more than usual, actually.

Tadashi squinted and looked over at the blinds. They were ripped and torn, haging by threads of string.

"Woah, what?" Tadashi said, frowning and getting out of bed. "Hiro, did you do this?" He stood up and walked over to the window. The blinds were completly ruined.

"Hiro?" Tadashi asked again. He turned around and looked at Hiro's bed. "Hiro, I know you're awake, tell me, did you do thi-"

Tadashi rolled his eyes. He's been talking to himself. Hiro's bed was empty.

Tadashi sighed and walked over to the bathroom. Maybe Hiro was in there?

"Hiro?" Tadashi called. He peered around the door. Hiro wasn't in there.

Tadashi walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Cass was making breakfast.

"Hey sweetie! Have a good sleep?" Cass chirped happily.

"Yeah, thanks" Tadashi smiled. "Have you seen Hiro?" Tadashi asked. He knew he was being silly.

"Nope. Isn't he still asleep?" Cass asked, frowning.

Tadashi's heart dropped. It was all connecting up now. Broken blinds. Hiro missing.

Tadashi gasped and backed up. He felt sick. Oh god, what if...

"Tadashi, are you okay?" Cass asked.

"No, no, oh my god no..." Tadashi was saying. "Cass, follow me!" Tadashi turned on his heel and ran up the stairs and to his room. Cass followed, running up the stairs and into Tadashi's room. Tadashi was walking over to the broken blinds.

Cass sighed deeply, looking down at the floor and following Tadashi. "Tadashi, what happened to those blinds? They cost a lot of money!" Cass said.

"Cass... Hiro's missing, and i found the blinds like this... What if?..." Tadashi started.

Cass's eyes widened. "Wait! Hiro's _missing_?" She gasped. She walked over to Hiro's bed and pulled the duvet away. Hiro wasn't there.

"Oh my god, Tadashi, he's gone!" Cass yelled, panicking.

"It's all connected! The broken blinds, Hiro missing... And If Hirfo wanted to go out, he'd use the door. He wouldn't jump out a window..." Tadashi said, his heart racing. There was only one answer. "Hiro has been..."

"K-kidnapped?" Cass whispered, her face pale.

Tadashi nodded, looking down.

"Tadashi, get ready, we're going to the police station!"

xXx

Hiro sat in a wooden chair, ropes tied all around him. He was stuck in a room made of concrete. It looked like a prison cell.

Hiro didn't even remember how he'd got there.

Oh, yes. He got up in the night to go to the toilet and turned around because he heard a bang. Something gave him a blow to the head and suddenly everything went black. He didn't know where he was now.

Hiro struggled, trying to get out of the ropes. He groaned and moaned and panted, struggling. The ropes were starting to cut at his wrists. And something sharp in his hoodie he was wearing over his pyjamas was digging into him which hurt.

The back of his head hurt a lot, due to the blow to his head he got.

He moaned, trying to wriggle out of the ropes. He groaned, wriggling. Nothing worked. They were too tightly tied. And wriggling only made them tighter.

The room he was in only had one window, and a door. Hiro couldn't get up to go and see if it was locked.

Hiro sat there, feeling like a failure. His eyes welled up and he sniffed, biting his lip to stop from crying. He'd be fine! Tadashi would come and get him, take him home and they'd go to the police.

Tadashi. The thought of his older brother made a tear roll down his face. He wanted his brother Tadashi so much.

Hiro moaned and kicked his feet, trying to get free. It didn't work.

Suddenly, the door clicked and opened. A dark figure cam in, microbots pouring in after it.

Hiro looked up, his heart racing.

"Hello, Hiro" The figure said. It removed it's hood to reveal a kabuki mask on its face.

"W-who are y-you?" Hiro stammered, staring at the odd looking 'thing'.

"I'm Yokai" It replied in a dark, low voice.

Hiro frowned.

The figure moved closer and Hiro held his breath a little, then breathed out when the figure stopped moving towards him.

"W-what do you want with me?" Hiro yelled.

The figure laughed. "I want your brother, Hiro. Tadashi Hamada"

Hiro's eyes widened. "Why do you want Tadashi?"

The figure just laughed again, not telling Hiro why he wanted his older brother. He walked out of the door and left Hiro all on his own. Hiro began to cry. He was a hundred percent sure Yokai wanted to kill Tadashi, for a reason Hiro didn't know what.


	2. Chapter 2

**I was gonna delete this fanfic off fanfic bc i wasn't really getting into it but you guys obviously love it! So i'm gonna continue it! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter, i've been planning at home and at school lol! XD Enjoy guys :)**

**Chapter 2**

"Name of your nephew?" The grumpy police officer raised an eyebrow at Cass. Cass and Tadashi sat at a desk whilst an old looking policeman questioned and noted facts about Hiro who had been taken the previous night.

"Hiro Hamada" Tadashi replied, rubbing Cass's back. She was sobbing quietly, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. Hiro had only been taken at midnight, but Cass felt like it had been weeks. Hiro could be anywhere. He could even be dead.

Cass sobbed again, burying her face in her hands.

Tadashi rubbed her back. "Come on Cass, we'll find him" He smiled comfortingly, even though he wasn't so sure.

The policman gave Cass a sort of faint disgusted look and Tadashi wanted to punch him. Couldn't he see that it was stressing Cass? The fact that Hiro could be alive or dead? Or even in a different country?

"Last time you saw him?" The policeman asked, noting stuff down.

"Midnight. We found the blinds on the window had been broken and also Hiro was gone" Tadashi answered, his lips pressed into a thin line. Cass looked up, her eyes red.

The policeman continued to ask questions, what Hiro looked like, how old he was, etc. Cass answered sometimes, then would start crying again. Tadashi was on the verge of tears, but he kept it in. He was the man of the house. He had to be strong for Cass. For Hiro, too.

"We will do all we can to find your nephew, and your little brother" the policeman looked at Tadashi, his eyes understanding. Maybe he felt bad for being grumpy earlier.

'Little brother' did it for Tadashi. His heart filled with sadness. It shocked him hard like a kick in the stomach. His baby brother was gone, and he wasn't sure how long it would take for him to come back.

"Thank you" Tadashi smiled at the policeman and blinked back his tears. Cass stood up and smiled at policeman. The policeman smiled and started typing up on his computer. "A search party is being called on at 7" he said.

Tadashi and Cass said their goodbyes and walked out of the police station. They both stood there and looked at the road, the wind whipping their hair and face. Cass turned her head and looked at Tadashi.

"What do we do all day now? It's not the same without Hiro"

Tadashi stood there and thought. Suddenly, he gasped, his eyes brightening up.

"What? What is it!" Cass demanded, frowning.

Tadashi gave Cass a serious look, his eyebrows furrowed. "I think i know how to find Hiro"

xXx

Hiro opened his eyes. The room around him was dark, and cold. He shivered and sat up. He looked down at himself. He seemed to be sitting on the same concrete floor leaning against the same concrete walls. He groaned at his stiff neck and stood up and tried to walk over but chains on his wrists pulled him back. Yokai had got rid of the chair and ropes but brought in chains.

Hiro groaned, and tried to pull of the chains, but he couldn't. They were far too strong and he was far too weak.

Hiro slumped back down on the floor and sighed heavily. Why was he even in here? What did Yokai want with him? It didn't look like Yokai wanted to tell Hiro and wouldn't be telling him anytime soon.

The door opened and Yokai walked in. He stood there, staring at Hiro. Hiro rolled his eyes and stared back at the masked man, his face full of disgust.

"Hello, Yokai" Hiro spat, shuffling to get comftorble.

Yokai stayed quiet and walked in more, stopping and looking at Hiro. Hiro waqs starting to get a bit creeped out, the way Yokai was looking at him.

Yokai just chuckled loudly in an evil way and walked out again, leaving Hiro in the dark and coldness of the concrete room.

Hiro sighed and leaned his head back against the wall, and a tear dropped down his cheek. He sniffed and bit his lip to keep the tears from coming, but they came and he couldn't stop them. He let them flow until he fell asleep again, dreaming of his big brother and Aunt Cass.

xXx

"Tadashi, why are we here..." Wasabi asked sleepily. It was 10pm, and Tadashi had called Honey, Gogo, Fred and Wasabi over to help him out with finding Hiro.

"You know why we're here you idiot!" Gogo snapped and Tadashi smirked at Gogo. To be honest, he had a teeny crush on her.

"Well _excuse _me" Wasabi huffed. "I had plans to eat sushi and watch 'The Fault In Our Stars' tonight"

"Wasabi!" Honey yelled. "Don't be so rude! Hiro's missing, don't you care?" Honey sighed and brushed off her skirt.

"Yeah, dude, that was totally not cool" Fred mused, reading his comic he'd bought earlier.

Wasabi looked down, feeling guilty. Hiro was a good kid and he knew he was being a jerk.

"Okay, so guys, how are we gonna find Hiro?" Cass asked. They were all in Tadashi's room at his computer.

Everyone went quiet and began to listen.

"Okay, so i invented these round things called 'trackers'" Tadashi started, holding up a metal circle the size of his tumbnail.

"I connect them up to my computer and open the correct program and it shows me where the tracker is" He showed the gang and they all nodded, impressed.

"I put one in Hiro's hoodie so i can track him down when he's at bot fights. But the thing is, i don't know if Hiro was wearing a hoodie when he was kidnapped" Tadashi frowned, typing away on the computer.

"Then look! Won't it tell you if he's wearing it?" Honey chirped, grinning.

Tadashi nodded. "Yeah, Honey, your right!" He grinned and Cass started to smile, her heart racing. The others started to get excited.

Tadashi entered the code number for the tracker he put in Hiro's hoodie. Suddenly, the computer showed a map of San Fransokyo. A green spot flashed in a building on the outskirts of San Fransokyo. It was a shut down, abandonned, block of flats.

"Oh my god... So he's there?" Cass asked, her heart beating inside of her chest so loud she swore the others could hear it.

"Yes!" Tadashi grinned, standing up. Eveybody cheered, happy and excited.

"We're gonna go and find him. Get ready guys. Wasabi, get the Van started" Tadashi said with a crooked smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry i haven't updated very quickly! But here you go and i hope you enjoy it! :) **

**Chapter 3**

Tadashi and the gang got into Wasabi's van, Wasabi driving, Tadashi shotgun, Fred, Honey and Gogo squeezed in the back. Aunt Cass had wanted to come, but Tadashi made her stay at hom so she could call the police if anything went wrong.

"Okay, so the building's the other side of town" Tadashi said, pointing at his tablet. He'd transfered the program and information on where Hiro was onto his tablet. He punched at the screen, looking at the coordiantes. Hiro didn't seem to move. He stayed in the same place, which worried him. Was Hiro being fed? Was he sleeping?

Tadashi's heart was racing. He was so excited to get his little brother home. He'd never realised how much he'd missed his little brothers company. He thought back to all the times he'd told Hiro to 'get lost' or 'go away', even if he ment it in a jokey way. He felt so angry with himself. He'd never, ever say that to Hiro again. He would appreciate ever second he spent with his little brother.

"Okay, we're getting close" Wasabi said, peering over and looking at Tadashi's tablet. Tadashi nodded. They'd been driving for at least twenty minutes, getting restless. Fred, Honey and Gogo were peering into the front, looking at Tadashi's tablet.

Gogo smiled and put a hand on Tadashi's shoulder. "We'll find him" she said softly.

Tadashi smiled at Gogo. Suddenly, Wasabi came to a hault.

"This is it..." Wasabi said, sitting in his seat, looking a little scared.

Run down appartments towered around them, skyscrapers with windows broken too. Litter covered the pavements and graffiti was everywhere. Tadashi looked down at his tablet. They were right next to the building Hiro seemed to be in.

Tadashi looked to his left out of the window. The building loomed above them, windows broken and graffit sprayed all over it. Tadashi gulped.

"I'm going in _alone_" Tadashi said to everyone.

"No, you are _not_! You might get kidnapped yourself!" Wasabi exclaimed.

"Yeah, dude. We can't have _you_ go missing too" Fred said.

"Yeah, _I'll _come with ya" Gogo raised an eyebrow and punched a fist to her other hands palm.

"I'll be fine. You guys stay here..." He smiled and grabbed a tracker and put it in his cardigan, turning it on. Autoomatically, a blue spot appeared on Tadashi's tablet.

Tadashi smiled. "Bye, guys" He opened the Van door and shut it, and started walking to the stairs that lead to the skyscrapers roof. Tadashi was scared. More than scared. Petrified, but he wanted to save Hiro more than anything.

"He's gonna get himself killed" Wasabi said, covering his face with a hand. Gogo slapped him and he whimpered.

Tadashi climbed the stairs, addreneline rushing through his veins. He got to the top, looking around. There was a trap door at the other side of the roof. Tadashi walked over to his and croutched down and pulled it open. There was a corridor down below. Tadashi pulled out his tablet. He'd gotten even closer to Hiro.

Tadashi grinned and swung his legs over and let himself down into the corridor. There was a ladder up against the wall, which he hadn't seen. He rolled his eyes and carried on walked, peering down at his tablet. Even closer.

Tadashi was started to get excited, but also scared. He wanted to shout for Hiro, but he didn't incase someone was there and came out and tried to kill him. But Tadashi highly doubted someone would try and do _that._

He came to a load of doors. They had windows, but they'd all be boarded up with cardboard. Tadashi raised an eyebrow.

He walked up to them and glanced down at his tracker. He was getting even closer.

"Hiro, where are you?" He said under his breath, pulling his cap down a little. He walked up to a door, and suddenly, his tracker moved right next to Hiros. Tadashi's eyes widened. He looked at the door.

Tadashi grinned. He'd found his little brother.

He looked down at the lock. There was a key in it. He turned it and the door unlocked. He grinned and opened the door. He was so excited he felt sick.

Hiro sat on the cold, concrete floor. His hair was messy. He looked a mess full stop. He's lost weight, his cheekbones jutting out, his collarbones sharp. Tadashi's heart fell to his feet.

Hiro looked up. His eyes were sad and dark, not the usual eyes Tadashi knew. Hiro was so glad to see his brother, but so frightened too. Ropes, not chians anymore, were tied around his wrists.

"Tadashi! No, you have to go!" Hiro croaked. He started to shake, his eyes filling with tears. He looked so panicked it disturbed Tadashi.

"Bro, it's okay, i'm here" Tadashi said softly, walking closer to his little brother. Hiro squealed a little, looking behind his brother. But Tadashi was too focussed on his insane little brother to see what was going on behind him.

Yokai walked in quietly, a knife in his hand. Hiro saw it glint in the light and his eyes widened. He squealed again.

"Tadashi!" he screamed. But it was too late. Yokai walked up to close to Tadashi, who was trying to calm Hiro down, reached around to Tadashi's chest and forced the knife into his chest, leaving it in Tadashi's chest for someone to rip out.

Tadashi cried out and fell to the floor. Hiro screamed and growled, fury rising in him. Suddenlt, he exploded. He growled so loud that Yokai was a bit freaked out. He stood up and ripped the rope off his wrists. He ran over to Yokai and jumped on him. Yokai left his knife in Tadashi, so he had nothing to protect himself. Hiro punched him hard in the face three times, making him collapse to floor, knocked out cold. Hiro watched him fall to his feet, his teether bared. He kicked Yokai in the head to hear him moan. Hiro raced back over to Tadashi and knelt down beside him.

"Tadashi? Tadashi? Oh my god, I tried to tell you!" Hiro said, tears pouring down his cheek.

Tadashi moaned in pain, his chest pouring blood. It pooled on the floor, bright red. Hiro felt sick.

_Tadashi wasn't going to make it..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry i didn't update quickly, school has been demanding homework xD But here you go and hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter 4**

Tadashi moaned, writhing in pain on the cold concrete floor. Everytime he moved, more blood seemed to seep out of the wound right next to his heart and onto the floor.

Hiro didn't know what to do. He was so worried and upset that he couldn't speak, all he did was cry, giant sobs escaping his lips. He saw the knife still in Tadashis chest, wedged in tight. He nearly gagged.

"Oh my god, Tadashi, It's okay, it's okay..." Hiro managed to whisper. He looked down at his brother, who had gritted teeth and his face contorted with pain. It wasn't _okay. Okay_ was the last thing Tadashi was.

"Hiro, the others are outside... please, help me up, we can get out there" Tadashi croaked, looking up into his younger brother's eyes.

Hiro didn't know how he could help his younger brother up and out of the building, but he had to try.

Hiro nodded. "Okay..."

Tadashi smiled weakly at Hiro and began to try and sit up, groaning. Hiro helped him sit up, holding his t-shirt to Tadashi's chest. He was cold, as he was topless, but he didn't care at that exact moment.

"Well done, Bro" Hiro whispered, taking hold of Tadashi's wrist. Tadashi sat there, panting, his eyes closed. He was losing a lot of blood.

The aggonising shooting pain passed, and Tadashi was able to stand up, with the help of Hiro, pulling him up while Tadashi held the t-shirt to his chest.

Tadashi was stood up now, his legs wobly. He felt like he was going to faint.

"Thanks, Hiro" Tadashi smiled at Hiro, his face pale, eyes red. Hiro smiled back weakly and wrapped an arm around his brothers back and helped him hobble out of the room. He was still crying, but not sobbing. Tadashi's wound was starting to hurt now, badly.

Hiro lead Tadashi out of the door, kicking Yokai hard in the nuts,looked around, confused. All he saw was a corridor of doors.

"Which way?" He asked tadashi.

Tadashi was in so much pain now, he couldn't speak properly.

"Th-that... w-way" Tadashi panted, a limp hand pointing to the right. Hiro nodded and helped Tadashi walk out and down the correct corridor. Suddenly, Tadashi stopped dead in his tracks and coughed loudly, retching and clamping a hand to his mouth. When he brought it away, scarlet liquid dripped through his fingers, dripping onto the floor.

Hiro gasped. "Tadashi..."

Tadashi looked at Hiro, his eyes suddenly full of panic. He looked like a little puppy, and it broke Hiro's heart.

"... I'm not gonna make it..." Tadashi whispered. He had blood around his mouth, and it was dripping onto his t-shirt. Hearing his older brother telling him he was going to die made Hiro sob loudly.

"No! You won't die!" Hiro shouted, his sobs loud now, his eyes red and stinging. He wiped his eyes and wrapped his arm around Tadashi tighter, pulling him. "Come on!"

Tadashi nodded, starting to cry himself. He coughed and coughed, but Hiro rubbed his back, whispering soothing words.

Finally, they got to a ladder that lead up to the flap in the celing. Tadashi found it so hard to beleive that only 20 minutes ago, he was slipping through there, healthy and excited. He'd saved his brother, but only ended up getting hurt for it, which made sadness creep into his stomach.

Hiro looked up at the ladder. It wasn't really tall, but it was tall enough that Tadashi might not be able to climb it.

Tadashi walked forward slowly, and reached out for the bars, his fingers weakly curling and gripping onto them. He lifted a leg up and, slowly, lifted the other one up. He groaned, gritting his teeth.

Hiro was grinning through his tears. He felt so proud of his brother right then, a warm feeling settling in his heart.

Tadashi lifted his foot again, and began to climb. Hiro watched, smiling like crazy.

After a few moans and groans, Tadashi had reached the top. Hiro gave a whoop and a jump.

"Wooo! Yes, Tadashi! Well done, Bro!" Hiro shouted, happy tears falling down his cheeks. No matter how much pain Tadashi was in, he tried. He never, ever gave up.

Hiro heard Tadashi chuckle, and began to climb up. Tadashi was sitting on the floor, out of breath. He was so pale, his eyes shutting. Hiro began to worry again. Tadashi was getting worse by the second.

"Okay, let's get you down these stairs" Hiro nodded over to the stairs that lead down to the bottom of the building. He grabbed Tadashi under his arms and pulled him up, while Tadashi moaned and pushed his feet against the floor and stood up. Hiro smiled up at his brother encouragingly, but Tadashi didn't smile back.

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "Tadashi? What is it?"

Tadashi looked down at his chest. The knife was starting to hurt. He might as well get rid of it. He took the blood-soaked t-shirt away from his wound. The knife was still wedged in tightly. Tadashi grimiced and lifted a hand up, and slowly wrapped a hand around the leather handle of it.

Hiro gasped. "Tadashi, No! Don't the doctors will do it-"

But it was too late. Tadashi shut his eyes shut tight and pulled Yokai's knife out, fast and quick, blood shooting everywhere. Tadashi gasped and moaned inside his mouth and dropped to his knees, and fell to the ground, the bloody knife clattering to the floor.

Tadashi was unconsious.

"Oh my god..." Hiro stepped back. Why did Tadashi do that? Of course it was going to be painful!

Hiro stepped back and turned on his heal and ran down the stairs and all the way to the saw Wasabi's van and ran over, waving his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks. Honey, Wasabi, Gogo and Fred were in the van, talking.

Wasabi looked up and saw Hiro. He did a double take and his eyes widened.

"Guys! It's Hiro! Tadashi saved him!" Wasabi yelled, openeing the door and leaping out and running over to Hiro.

Gogo looked out. "But where's Tadashi?" She said irratibly and got out of the Van. Honey and Fred followed, Honey clattering in her heels, Fred shoving his beenie on as he ran.

Wasabi got over to wasabi and kneeled down infront of him, grabbing his shoulders.

"Hiro, Hiro, _calm down"_ Wasabi said softly. Hiro was sobbing, his whole body shaking.

"Guys, quick, Tadashi's hurt!" Hiro yelled, coughing and spluttering due to crying.

Wasabi pulled him to his chest and stroked his back, while Fred kneeled down too and looked at Hiro with understandment. Gogo watched, her eyes filled with fear. Honey was near tears. She hated it when Hiro cried.

"Why? How? How did he get hurt?" Gogo demamded, feeling scared.

"We told him not to go in by himself!" Fred said, his head in his hands, shaking his hand.

"Yokai, the guy who took me in the night, stabbed him when he tried to save me" Hiro sobbed. "He tried to pull the knife out, and he did, but fell unconsious because of the pain and blood loss"

Wasabi rubbed his back, whispering comforting words.

"Where is he?" Honey asked softly.

"Up there, on the roof. You need to go up those stairs" Hiro said, wiping his eyes. Wasabi motioned to Fred.

"Fred, get Hiro in the car. Me, Gogo and Honey will get Tadashi" Wasabi said sternly. Honey, Gogo and Wasabi ran off and up the stairs. Hiro tried to pull away from Fred.

"No! I want to help! He's my brother, please!" Hiro yelled, his throat hurting. Fred wrapped his arms around Hiro and pulled him close.

"It's okay, Hiro, Tadashi will be fine. We're gonna get him fixed up at the hospital and he'll be fine" Fred smiled, leading Hiro over to Van. Hiro got into the back and Fred climbed in too.

Hiro was sobbing again, his face in his hands. It was all his fault Tadashi was hurt. He couldv'e run away from Tadashi, tried to atleast, then Tadashi wouldn't of had to come and save Hiro.

After a few minutes, Hiro and Fred saw Wasabi carrying Tadashi, Gogo and Honey behind. They came running over to the Van. Gogo and Honey got into the back and Wasabi carefully layed Tadashi on their got into the front and stepped on it.

Hiro looked at Gogo. She had blood all over her hands, and Honey had blood on her cardigan. Gogo held Tadashi tight and gave Hiro a weak smile.

"Tadashi will be alright" She said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys are enjoying this fic so far! :)**

**Chapter 5**

They got to the hospital in about a minute, due to wasabis crazy driving. They jumped at least 5 red lights, getting beeped at by angry motorists.

Tadashi didn't wake up the whole way to the hospital.

All Hiro did was look down, trying not to vomit everywhere. He couldn't look at Tadashi. It was to painful.

They all went into A&E, Wasabi carrying Tadashi, bridal style, Hiro following.

He hated Hospitals. You walked in, seeing all the posters and stuff, colourings what children done in the waiting rooms, but behind closed doors... Hiro didn't even want to think about it.

Wasabi explained that Tadashi had been stabbed and needed medical attention imediently. Nurses and Doctors hustled around, laying Tadashi down in a hospital bed. Hiro barged through them, and panicked when they started pushing Tadashi away. Honey went off and started to tell a doctor about the crazy guy who'd stole Hiro and stabbed Tadashi. The doctors called the police, and they were soon down on the case.

"Wait, wait, I'm coming!" Hiro said, following. Honey put a hand on his shoulder and looked in Hiro's eyes seriously.

"Hiro, you can't go. They're gonna do stuff to Tadashi that a fourteen year old shouldn't be witnessing" Honey said softly.

Hiro shrugged her off and started running away. Fred started to run after Hiro, grabbing his waist and pulling him back.

"Get... OFF!I wanna see Tadashi! Please, let go! Let me go!" Hiro yelled. People were looking, but Hiro didn't care. The nurses were taking his big brother away, and it might be the last time he saw him. He wanted to say goodbye...

"Dude, you can't go in there!" Fred said, yanking Hiro towards Honey and Gogo.

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Hiro was going insane. He didn't even recognise himself anymore. He was just some screaming kid.

"Hey, that's enough!" Gogo said, walking over and kneeling in front of Hiro. Hiro was struggling, but when Gogo put her hands on Hiros shoulders, he relaxed.

"Hey, hey... Shh, It's okay, Tadashi's okay" Gogo said softly, her eyes welling. Fred still gripped onto Hiros waist incase he made a runner.

The nurses pushed Tadashi through the doors and Hiro gave a little whine.

"But... But, It's all my fault he's hurt! I tried to warn him that Yokai was about to stab him, but he didn't listen! Oh i tried! I swear, but i didn't warn him good enough" Hiro sobbed. Gogo started to cry a little. She wrapped her arms around Hiro and hugged him.

Gogo? Hugging? Woah! Honey and Fred grinned at each other.

"Shh, You tried your best! If Tadashi ignored you, he ignored you. It was nobodys fault, he was just trying to get you back from that weirdo!" Gogo said.

Hiro sniffed. "But he nearly died... for me"

Gogo nodded. "Exactly. He loves you so much, Hiro. What would Tadashi say right now?"

Hiro shrugged, even though he knew what Tadashi would say.

"Tadashi would say 'It was me who decided to go after you. I knew what danger i was putting myself in" Gogo said.

Hiro nodded. He was spot on. That's something Tadashi would say.

Gogo pulled away. "He'll be fine. Tadashi's a fighter"

Hiro nodded. Yes, Tadashi was a fighter, and he was gonna be brave for his big brother.

xXx

Hiro and the gang waited for hours, hanging around the waiting room, going to cafetiria, and to the toilet. Hiro stayed in the waiting room, just incase a doctor walked in and gave news if his brother had survived or not.

Hiro sat on the blue squishy chair, looking down at his lap, his hair messy and his eyes dark. Gogo and Fred sat with him, encouraging him to go eat or do something, but Hiro just shook his head and looked further down, praying that his big brother wasn't dead.

He'd already eaten an hour ago, because he was hungry as he'd been starved for nearly three days.

"Hiro, you gotta eat man, you can't just stay here and worry about your brother. It's not healthy for you" Fred reached out and poked Hiro's shoulder.

Hiro looked up, a snarl on his face. "Guys, I'm fine. Leave me _alone"_ he snapped.

Fred sighed and shook his head and exchanged looks with Gogo.

Suddenly, a doctor walked out of the ward that Tadashi was being kept in. His face was grey, and he looked down at the floor.

"Hiro Hamada?" He called. Hiro's neck snapped up and he looked at the doctor and stood up, his heart racing, legs shaking.

"That would be me" he smiled nervously. The doctor nodded.

"This way" he mumbled, starting to walk back into the ward. By the way he was acting, Tadashi was not okay.

Wasabi and Honey were down in the caffeteria, so Fred and Gogo followed Hiro, Fred patting Hiros back.

They all walked into the ward, the doctor leading them down to the last curtain at the bottom of the room. He pulled it back, and there lay Tadashi, his eyes close, face pale. He wore a white hospital gown that had specks of blood on it.

"He's not in a very good condition. He's lost a life threatening ammount of blood, so we're giving him a blood transfusion" he pointed to a bag of blood that was being pumped in a wire into Tadashis arm.

Hiro swallowed. "Will he... die?" he whispered so Tadashi- or anyone- couldn't hear.

The doctor looked down, shaking his head. "We aren't sure" he whsispered.

Hiro's shoulders sunk, and so did his heart.

_Tadashi had risked his life just to save his little brother..._

The doctor walked away, out of the ward and leaving Hiro, Fred and Gogo alone with Tadashi.

And thats when the tears started, seeming like they'd never stop.

Fred pulled Hiro close and Gogo rubbed his back.

"Don't listen to that idiot. Tadashi's gonna be fine!" Fred smiled, but his eyes were filling with tears too.

Gogo smiled a little. "Come on, lets go and sit with him" she grinned and walked over to Tadashi's bed and sat down on one of the three blue squishy chairs like the ones in the waiting room. Tadashi lay there, lifeless, the only sign he was fighting on for life was his chest rising and falling weakly.

Hiro and Fred walked over, both wiping their tears away. Hiro sat in the chair nearest to Tadashi and took his big brothers hand, and leant his head against his shoulder.

Fred and Gogo watched, nearly crying at the sight of the two Hamada brothers. It broke their hearts.

Suddenly, Honey, Wasabi and Aunt Cass came bustled in. When Aunt Cass saw Hiro, she started to cry. She walked over to him and leant down, hugging him hard.

"My god, Hiro!" she sobbed. He started crying too, burying his face into his Aunts shoulder.

"Cass..." he sobbed, breathing in her scent. It smelt of home, and Hiro had missed home so much.

"Hiro, it's okay, I'm here" she soothed. She pulled away and looked at Tadashi. She clamped a hand to her mouth, her tears rolling down her cheeks while she cried silently. Wasabi and Honey patted her back.

"Stabbed, huh? We're so going to the poilice first thing tomorrow" Cass growled.

"The police are already involved. Honey talked with a burse, then they talked to the police. The police are calling an investigation" Wasabi said.

Cass nodded. "Good god... why did he have to stab him?" she said weakly.

Hiro looked down, feeling guilty. He'd tried to warn Tadashi, but his warning wasn't good enough. He was so scared he couldn't speak. He saw the knife and he was speechless. It was as if if he move, he'd make Yokai jump and then he'd stab Tadashi.

Hiro leaned his head against Tadashi's shoulder again and squeezed his hand tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Tadashi" he whispered. He was so tired, he fell asleep with his hand interlocked with his brothers and the sound of everybodys mufled voices filling his ears.


	6. Chapter 6

**I AM SOOOO SORRY I HAVE TAKEN LIKE 5 MONTHS TO UPDATE THIS OMGBHKAK. IM SO SORRY OMGVXJ SO HERE IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY WHICH TURNED OUT TO BE SUPRISINGLY GOOD OK ILY BYE**

**Chapter 6**

"Hiro, wake up!" Cass yelled, shaking Hiro's shoulders violently, tears streaming down her cheeks. Hiro's eyes flickered open, shaking his head and groaning. He'd been asleep in the hospital chair. He looked around. It seemed to be night time, and the others weren't there.

Hiro knew by the tears running down Cass's cheeks that something wasn't right. Hiro sat bolt upright, but could see nurses and doctors hustling around Tadashi.

"Cass? CASS? What is it?" Hiro demanded. But Cass shook her head and whimpered, sniffing loudly. Hiro looked over at Tadashi. Doctors had their hands on Tadashis chest and seemed to be pressing down hard.

"Oh my god..." Hiro got up and ran around to look. Tadashis heart monitor had gone completly dead. His heart had stopped beating.

"Tadashi! Tadashi!" Hiro yelled, trying to get to his brother. But a nurse and Cass had grabbed Hiro and were trying to pull him out of the ward, making sure Hiro didn't see any of the things they were doing to Tadashi.

"No! Get off me! I NEED TO SEE MY BROTHER! PLEASE!" Hiro screamed, panting, struggling to get away from Cass and the doctor.

Cass and the nurse got Hiro out of the ward and tried to calm him down.

"We are doing everything we can to start your brothers heart again, Hiro" The nurse said, tears spilling down her cheeks too.

Hiro started to weep, wiping his eyes furiously. "I can't lose my brother!"

Cass leaned in and hugged Hiro. "Stay here. Please?"

Cass pursed her lips and turned away and walked back into ward, Hiro watching her walk away, feeling helpless. The nurse held her arms tighter around Hiros torso, whispering calming words to him. She made him sit down and sip water out of a cup, but he didn't. He sat in his chair, leaning forward with his hand clamped to his mouth for the fear of vomiting.

_"3...2...1... CLEAR!"_

Hiro put his hands to block out the background noises, sobbing harder. His eyes were red and sore. He wanted to Tadashi.

He pulled his hands away and listened out. Everything was quiet.

But all of a sudden, Cass was crying even harder than she had been.

Tadashi was gone...

Hiros eyes widened. NO. NO. _NO. _

He got up and ran into the ward, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Tadashi!" He yelled, running over to the bed and throwing himself on Tadashis chest.

"No, please, wake up!" Hiro sobbed, his tears soaking into Tadashis hospital gown.

"Hiro... _he's gone_" Cass said, sniffing and walking over to Hiro, rubbing his back.

Those words smacked him like a football hitting him in the gut. The thought of his brother not being there anymore made him feel sick. Nobody to walk to school with. Nobody to chat to at night. Nobody to brush his teeth with. Nobody to invent suff with. Nobody. Life without his brother seemed impossible. He couldn't admit his brother was dead to himself. But he was dead. The heart monitor beeped a long, slow beatless rythym.

Hiro looked up at Tadashi, his face pale, his eyes shut. Hiro started to cry again, burying his face into his brothers hospital gown.

"We're so sorry, Hiro" A doctor said, placing a hand on his back. "He lost a lot of blood, and he was stabbed near his heart. We think thats what made his heart stop..."

Hiro sniffed and opeend his eyes, looking up at Tadashi.

"I love you Tadashi. Please..." He whispered.

He leaned there for what seemed hours, whispering to his brother who wasn't alive when suddenly, the heart monitor started beeping weakly again, making everyone jump.

Cass and the doctors looked up, their eyes wide with shock.

Hiro stood up and looked at the machine. The lines zig zagged up and down.

Tadashi's eyes fluttered open and he looked around, disorientated.

"Tadashi!" Hiro beamed and threw his arms around Tadashis neck, holding onto him tight. He bagan to cry, tears of happiness, releif flowing through him.

Tadashi coughed a little. "Woah, I'm here, I'm here, it's okay..." Tadashi weakly hugged him back, smiling over Hiros shoulder at a grinning Cass and smiling Doctors.

"Don't you ever leave me again" Hiro said, burying his face in Tadashi's shoulder, glad to have his big brother back.

xXx

Tadashi had to stay in hospital for 2 weeks after his heart stopping. Everyone had to keep an eye on him, incase his heart stopped again. Hiro sat next to him on the hospital chair every second of the day, helping Tadashi take his medication, help him get comftorble, take his mind off the pain in his chest from the wound. Hiro stayed with Tadashi while he slept, keeping his eyes on the monitor, hoping the lines would bounce back up high instead of staying in a straight line.

Cass told Hiro to havwe a break, go get something to eat, but he wouldn't. He stayed with Tadashi, who protested, but Hiro shook him off. Nobody could persuade him to leave, not even the doctors.

Hiro was overjoyed when the doctors told Tadashi he could come home, and that he needed to take his medication daily.

"My brother will help me with that" Tadashi winked at Hiro.

Hiro and Cass helped Tadashi out of his bed, letting him get dressed then packing everything up. Wasabi had ran to say he and the others were outside the hospital in the car.

"You ready, Bro?" Hiro smiled up at Tadashi. Tadashi nodded, smiling back.

"Yep" he smiled and wrapped an arm around Hiros shoulders. Hiro nestled his head into Tadashis side and the 3 of them walked out of the hospital, signing out and walking over to Wasabis car. Hiro pulled away from Tadashi and started running over to the car as he knew what was coming next.

Gogo swung the car door open and ran over to Tadashi, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his.

Tadashi was a bit shocked, but he kissed Gogo back, smiling into the kiss and putting his hands on her hips.

Everyone cheered, including Hiro and Cass, all laughing and whooping. In the back of the car, Honey anf Fred looked at each other and blushed a little.

"Uh, Honey, I've wanted to tell you for a long time, that you remind me of a superwoman in this sick comic i read whos really pretty. I hope you get that because im saying your pretty. Like the super woman. This is going terrible..." Fred mumbled, looking down and blushing hard.

Honey giggled and shook her head. "I love you, Freddie" she leaned forward and kissed him and then pulled away, smiling and blushing. Fred blushed hard, going beetroot red, but then forced himself to man up. He pulled off his beenie and leaned in and full on kissed Honey on the lips.

Tadashi and Gogo pulled away, laughing. Hiro caught Tadashis eye. Tadashi smiled and winked and Hiro grinned, so glad his brother is alive, the complete oppisite of what he thought he'd be.

xXx

**I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THUS BJDLWGQHLO ISOPDQWI IM SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE EARLIER IM SO SORRY OK ILY BYE**


End file.
